complipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Cadrabus
|image = |caption = Created by FPF |Pronunciation = /kajrabʌs/ ka-dra-bus Plural: Cadrabus |List Number = Unknown |Class = Zoucombinus |Family = Cadranus |Status = Alive |Sapience = 0.76 |Powerutions, Legendutions, Corruptions, etc. = N/A |Generation = 6 |Scientific Name = zoucombinus cadranus |Instinct = Bedazzlement: All stats of the foe are severely lowered, which gradually get reverted as the battle progresses. |Rarity = Rare}} Cadrabus is a Complien inspired by a mixture of various animals. Appearance Cadrabus has a scaly green serpentine body, and an underlining yellowish-green belly. The head is a cat's head with two fangs and a forked tongue sticking out of it's mouth. It's eyes are blank and Cadrabu's has thick whiskers. Cadrabus also has three sets of limbs, four serving as arms, two as legs. There are also two pairs of wings on it's back, coloured pink with various blue and yellow circles on the design. Info There was a legend of a creature called the Cadrabus, a Complien that took the form of different animals meshed together, with a long, scaly body and magnificent wings. Although, many believed it to just be a myth, a rumour, a ruse. Although nobody had even seen one, and there was no proof or evidence of it ever existing, that didn't stop everyone from talking about it, even being written about in various forms of literature and stories, passed down from generation to generation. There have even been those who have dedicated to find a Cadrabus, searching for any clues, whatever, that would prove Cadrabus were real. All of that changed just recently. There have been numerous sightings of the Cadrabus, one even recorded on video. This amazed scientists, elated the Cadrabus fanatics and confused many. After Cadrabus was officially announced to be a real Complien, everyone immediately went around to gather information and get close to the Cadrabus, and in a community effort, there was now some substantial information for Cadrabus, and even the reason why they only just appeared. Cadrabus are really rare creatures, with at the most two in a continent. Despite their imposing figure, they are really docile, playful and are fond of humans. They have a large appetite, and are capable of eating almost anything, but preferably meat. They can extend their jaws up to one meter, but unlike in the legends their fangs do not contain venom, they are just sharp teeth. Their wings are surpisingly durable, and allow Cadrabus to fly at 470 mph. The reason they were dormant for so long is that Cadrabus are cold-blooded, and the cave that the Cadrabus chose to take a nap in just happened to be heavily populated with Frost-types, only waking up from their long slumber when the temperature dropped a considerable amount. Cadrabus are playful, but they can be very dangerous when angry, which can devastate the enemy is provoked. Although not as legendarily powerful as the legends told, they can still overpower a lot of Compliens, though they would choose to play with them instead. Evolution Origin Some insights into Cadrabus origin. Name Cadrabus is a mix of the words 'Ca't, 'Dra'gon, 'Bu'tterfly and 'S'nake. Design Cadrabus is a mixture of a cat, butterfly, and snake, although it has some dragon-like elements to it. Trivia *Cadrabus was inspired by a game in where you combine three random animals together. *Cadrabus was coined by one of the creator's classmates. Category:Compliens that don't evolve Category:Compliens Category:Green Compliens Category:Pink Compliens Category:Blue Compliens Category:Yellow Compliens Category:Compliens made by FlamingoPhoenixFeathers Category:Created in 2016 Category:Generation 6 Compliens Category:Plain-type Category:Mystery-type